What Really is Art?
by Biscuit15
Summary: When Deidara is upset about his own artwork, Sasori must cheer him up, and the blonde discovers another kind of 'bang'.  SasoDei lemon yaoi Request


**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Sasori was famous for his lack of patience (if he had any at all was debatable), so when Deidara _still _hadn't shown up to meet Sasori and head off on the mission half an hour later, Sasori was about ready to turn the blonde into a puppet.

"Brat!" Sasori shouted in annoyance, heading back into the base. "Brat, hurry the hell up!"

When the young man still didn't answer, Sasori could feel his temper about to explode. Heading to Deidara's room, he stood in front of the door and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it furiously. The door wouldn't open, which obviously meant the door was locked.

"Brat!" Sasori shouted once more, pounding on the door furiously. "Open this door now, Deidara!"

A small sob caught Sasori's sensitive ears coming from inside of the room. "Go away, un."

Sasori felt his temper cooling down slightly at the sound. "Deidara, open this door right now or I'll break it down. We have a mission in case you forgot, and we should have left minutes ago!"

"Danna, I don't wanna go on a mission today…" Deidara sounded really upset in the room, and for some reason, it upset Sasori as well.

"Deidara, you brat, are you alright?" Came Sasori's soft_er _voice.

"I'm fine, yeah!"

Sasori tried the door again, glad to find it had been unlocked, but when? Sasori hadn't heard Deidara get up or even the lock click. Sasori pushed the door open, finding Deidara crying into his pillow.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Sasori's voice may have been softer, but it was still gruff.

"I-it's my… my art, un…"

Sasori blinked. "What's wrong with your art, brat? Well, to be honest, what's _right _with it, but-"

Deidara howled in emotional anguish, and something about this scene tore at Sasori's heart container.

He reached out and rested a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Come on, brat; you're acting like a little child. Your art isn't _that _bad. It's… kind of pretty…"

Deidara shook his head angrily. "Art is fleeting but why is my art not as pretty as your art, danna?! Why?! What am I doing wrong?!"

Sasori couldn't help it; he felt a blush creeping along his cheeks; Deidara was kind of… cute, when he was upset.

"You know what, brat?" Sasori's voice was gentle now. "Art may be eternal beauty, but for all those past years, I never realised my feelings for you… Maybe I was wrong in my assumption for what was truly art… because, Deidara… _you _are true art, and I've only just realised it now… If art was truly eternal, I should have noticed it long ago."

Deidara looked up at Sasori, tears in his eyes. "W-what are you saying, hmm?"

Sasori smiled slightly, bringing his face down close to Deidara's and planting a gentle kiss on the virgin lips.

"I'm saying that I love you, brat."

Deidara was shocked; he hadn't even realised that Sasori could still feel things like love and lust.

Sasori leant down, placing a longer, more passionate kiss on Deidara's lips, sensing that Deidara was in shock. He licked Deidara's lips gently, silently begging for entrance, and Deidara opened his mouth slowly.

Their tongues played with each other, but it was obvious Deidara was lacking in the knowledge of kissing, and probably in sexual intercourse too.

Sasori tasted around Deidara's mouth before they broke apart for much-needed air.

Sasori smirked at Deidara. "Do you like that, brat?"

Deidara nodded eagerly, a silly smile place upon the young man's face. "Yes, danna."

Sasori smiled, placing his hands on Deidara's shoulder and pushing him down onto the bed gently. Crawling on top of the larger male he sucked and licked at Deidara's neck.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori, hugging him tightly. Even though he was sore already, he was happy.

"Thank you, danna, hmm…" Deidara whispered, his voice shy but full of love.

"For what?" Sasori grunted, closing his eyes; hey, the mission could wait, right?

"For… for making me happy again…" Deidara bit his lip as his blushed darkened so much he could literally feel his cheeks on fire.

"Hn… Anytime, Dei-chan…"

Deidara was still awake by the time Sasori floated off to sleep, but he lay there thinking to himself.

'…Danna says that I'm art, un… Does… does that mean that… not all art is… fleeting? Wait… scratch that, yeah… Does danna mean to say… that I'm… that I'm art?"

Deidara looked back at the sleeping red-head. Sasori loved art more than anything, so could that mean…

"Danna loves me," Deidara said aloud, the realisation finally striking him. "Danna loves me just as much as art! That means I'm his everything!"

"Hn…" Sasori grunted from his place on top of Deidara. "That's right, brat… Just don't keep me waiting next time…"


End file.
